Tiger
is an anthropomorphic tiger and frequent visitor to Bar the Grizzly. Appearance Tiger is likely a Siberian tiger, judging by his appearance (somewhat stocky build, rather thick tail etc). He wears a large red tank top jersey with a large white shirt underneath. He holds a small black pocket bag that probably resembles a huge wallet. Personality Tiger cares a lot for his friends. He doesn't seem to like weak people as demonstrated when Wolf was going to quit his passion for bakery, and when Zebra quit his job at Toraya´s. Still, he´s willing to help his friends in tough moments. Tiger is a proud father of six children and he deeply cares for them. Relationships He, Wolf and Lion have been friends for a lot of years and even though they have gotten jobs and family they still see each other. The three support each other as demonstrated in episode 34 when Tiger offered Wolf a temporary job at Toraya, and both he and Lion support Wolf, and Tiger was willing to give his red bean paste recipe to Wolf once he opened his own bakery shop. Grizzly: Tiger is in good terms with Grizzly since he attends to his bar frequently. Donkey: At one point Donkey wanted to use the red bean paste from toraya to use it in his own bakery. However Tiger refused to sell his red bean paste. Still, he´s in good terms with Donkey. Abilities and Powers Since Tiger´s family runs the bakery shop, Tiger has good cooking skills making delicious sweets. Tiger is also good at playing baseball. History He made his first appaerance in episode 26 when he, Wolf and Lion hang out in grizzly´s bar. The three thinks on their past and get depressed until MC 469MA appeared and sang a song. After the little concert the guys decide to hang out a little more, enjoying the rest of the night as still as possible. In episode 27, he plays baseball in the wild animals team against the zoo animal team. In episode 30, he gives some of his sweets to Panda, Polar Bear and Penguin during Halloween. In episode 34, Wolf quits his job at Monkey´s bakery, and Tiger offered him a job at toraya until wolf finds a new job. During lunchtime, Wolf gives Tiger some buns he made using the red bean paste from the bakery. Tiger tried some of the buns, and gets impressed by it´s flavor. After finding out that Donkey was finding a new baker, he encouraged Wolf to take the job. After Wolf got the job he hugged him and hangs out at Grizzly´s bar to celebrate. Tiger didn´t attend the Christmas party at grizzly´s bar because he was spending Christmas with his family. But he attended the new years eve party at Polar Bear Café. In episode 43, Tiger and Wolf hang out at Grizzly´s bar with Panda, Full time panda, Llama and Rin-Rin. The guys got drunk and had a hangover. In episode 49, after Grizzly´s mother leaves his son at the bar, after being told that she´s embarrassing Grizzly. Tiger gives Grizzly a cup of soup from her mother. Grizzly realizes his mistakes and apologizes to his mother. Later, everyone enjoys the evening at Grizzly´s bar. In Episode 50, Tiger along with everyone else attend the cherry blossom party. Trivia His voice actor also voices Black Caiman and Sloth. Category:Males Category:Wild Animals Category:Cats Category:Placentals